The darkness
by WARloard 1948
Summary: It was Tail's thirteenth birthday and expecting a happy day. But when his parents were killed in a car crash and he discovers Satan's powers, everything changed. rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A sorrowful birthday

Tails looked out of his window and saw the beautiful sun rise on the horizon. He heard the sound of trees and breathed the fresh air. The time has come, Tail's birthday is today! He was very ecstatic to hear "Happy birthday!" from his parent's right when he entered the kitchen. He had the biggest breakfast since Christmas. The family went into a hovercraft and drove off into Angel Island. He was expecting a huge party with all of his friends and relatives. Especially his best friend Sonic! Tails can see the present now, it was family.

The only thing left to go to Angel Island was the main tunnel. A vast array of networks to go anywhere even restricted areas. Then they were in very heavy traffic that his parents got the chance to talk to him. "Son," Dad said. "I just wanted to tell you that we love you and we don't want anything to happen to you. I know this could scare you, but I can't stop thinking about it" Tails smiled and said "I know dad. I love you too. You're the best parents anyone can ask for!" He sat down, reached into his seat pocket and pulled out a clip board and jotted down finishing touches to his new invention.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and people screaming. Soon, they were caught in gang crossfire with red jackets on one side, and black jackets on the other side. It was the gang they know and fear, the Blood gang and the Shadow gang. They could tell the difference with the color of their jackets. A huge tanker was over turned by gunshots, blocking the way to Angel Island. The desperate family speeded off to their only hope, the restricted area. Cautiously, they lurched into the darkened tunnel with little or no light ahead. "I think we've lost them!" Dad said. Suddenly, they fell into a huge hole. The family flew out of the hovercraft with a violent thud. Tails got up and looked for his parents. He saw his mom pinned in a pile of rubble and saw his dad on a barrel with his leg bone sticking out.

The young kitsune approached his wounded father. "D-d-dad?" Tails said in tears. "Son, go to the exit." His dad said. "Find a map. And take this with you. I can't protect you myself but I can give you something you can protect yourself." He gave the boy two Magnums with four clips. "No!" he said "I'm not leaving without you!" Tails pleaded again to stay with his parents and try to get help. But his dad said that the only hope is for him to get out of here. Saddened and crestfallen, he ran to a office room and cried. Tears rolled down on his cheeks. He curled himself up so he wouldn't get too cold.

One hour passed and he finally got the courage to walk up to a broken vending machine. He reached his hand over the broken glass and pulled out an energy bar. Ravenously, he tore open the packet and ate the bar with four bites. It tasted nasty. Like someone ate it and threw it back out. Suddenly he heard hissing noises. Tails thought he became insane and curled up into a ball once more. But he heard a familiar noise. That voice is calling his name! "Tails..." The voice said. "... I want you!"

Tails shivered uncontrolably. He picked up his two pistols and a flashlight he found on the ground. Pointing aimlessly, he pointed a pistol in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Soon the hissing noise came closer and Tails pointed to the direction of the noise. There was nothing until a large, black, snake- like creature appeared from the ground and towering over the frightened kitsune. "P-please..." Tails said backing into a wall. "...d-don't kill me!" The creature laughed hard and said "Why should I kill you? You prove useful to me!" The boy's face turned from frightened to a puzzeled expression. "And how's that?" Tails asked. The beast snickered and said "Well look at you! You lost your own prized possesion and it was taken by a thief. You know... Hehehe... Your parents!" Soon the boy turned angry and the beast laughed harder. "I can see your anger, the urge to kill, the tempting sensation of vengeance!"

Soon Tail's fist clenched and grinded his teeth. The beast stopped laughing and offered him something valuable. "I can give you powers, unnatural and unknown to life itself." The beast said "I can give you eternal life and I can serve you... But with a price!" It snickered. Tails was suspicious with the word "price". "I will take your life after your parents are avenged!" The kitsune stood up and yelled proudly "Yes! I will give you my life!" He was certain that he will give up his life for someone he loves. A pitch black fog surrounded him and went inside his body. It felt like a thousand tiny knives stabbing his heart. His eyes glowed yellow and his teeth grew fangs. He fell on the ground and heard a voice. "Happy birthday, Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Sonic and other guests found out the tragety and the party was immediatly cancelled. All of the party plans were postponed to the end of the month. Sonic rushed to the phone and listened to the officer. "Are the parents okay?" Sonic asked. "No, we found them dead by gunshots." The officer answered. "What about Tails?" Sonic replied. "We've found him in an abandoned office," The officer replied back. "He is in the hospital right now. Just a few cuts and bruises. You can visit him now if you like." Sonic told Sally to go to the hospital right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A sinister discovery

Sonic, Amy and Sally were in the hospital, visiting Tails. He was unconscious and resting in the hospital bed. Doctor Quack came to talk about his health. "What happened to him?" Sonic asked. "Is he okay?" Dr. Quack looked into his clipboard and said. "He is fine. We found him and took him with great care. All of his organ systems are working properly. But what is shocking was his blood sample..." He pulled out a jar labeled "Tails" and brought out one of five samples. The blood color was jet black.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "WH- what did he do to himself?" Amy said in shock. Dr. Quack rubbed his head with his feathers and brought up his computer. He typed in **Dark matter** and brought up two files. He went to the text document. "When Tails was lost into one of the tunnels, he was possessed by a rarely known material." Dr. Quack said while picking up his clipboard. "It was used to be a medicine for frail people, but the mild side affects were headaches, loss of hair and unsafe gain in weight. The most serious ones are: Insanity, short term memory loss and thoughts of murdering others. But we know now where that material did come from... Satan brought his minions foreword to possess weak souls and make them stronger. Tails now has the ability to send minions from hell." "Like Tail's super form!" Sonic interrupted. "Yes but this power sends creatures with their own minds." Dr. Quack continued. "His super form only produces phoenixes from parts of his own brain. Therefore he can only order hell's minions before his task is complete."

They don't want to know what will happen to the young boy. All they can do right now is waiting until Tails wakes up.


End file.
